elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Locust (Time/Aether)
Comments Mind flayer can lobomotize (its not practical for this deck though) ''-- Adding Mind Flayers will slow this deck down a lot, so it's best to keep Lobotomizer.'' Add sundial to slow things down. your opponent's creatures cannot attack, and you eat them ''-- This deck is already spread among Time, Aether and Gravity. Sundial requires Light to draw cards. And you don't really NEED to put creatures in stasis; Sundials will slow you down more than opponents.'' Add hourglass to hasten, but that could potentially slow you down if you dont get enough time quantum ''-- This is a 38-card dual deck, not a 60-card rainbow deck, so you don't really need Hasten.'' Using 3 colors is really what slows this deck down I recommand using qps ang go rainbow instead ''-- This isn't really a 3-color deck. You only need 2 types of pillars, and your Gravity mark will take care of the third color. It's not worth it to use Quantum Pillars instead.'' well IMO the concept of rabs swarm is good in theory but in reality it is too rainbow of a card to be effective and summoning alot at once is very hard, so until rab generator comes out scarabs will be a failure of a card compared to oty ''-- Otyugh is a failure of a card compared to Scarab. For Scarab the lost is much less, it can Swarm, and you only need a Gravity mark to make it non-rainbow.'' As someone else said above the fact that the deck is rainbow slows to down too much, the lack of gravity pilliars means if you get very little gravity quanta so if you only take out one Scarab at the start its easily killed and taking out more will soon dry up your gravity quanta so you can only devour one thing a turn slowing your deck to a stand still. ''-- That only happen in very unlucky situations. Usually, it'll be a few turns until you can get out the Scarabs, so you'll already have some Gravity Quanta in stock. Using up your Gravity Quanta could happen, but it won't happen unless you're fighting a mob deck, and you plan on devouring every single creature your opponent summons. '' --Yes, I agree that this deck's strategy is ruined when all the Scarabs are killed off in a short period of time. Also some rares (OE for example) will kill you and fire/ice wall will kill or freeze your creatures. Also if the enemy steals your lobo and uses it himself your really badly dead. My main point is unlike with oty's you dont have enough gravity quanta to fuel your Scarabs unless you add gravity pillars and then you have too many cards and you end up with alot of dead draws. ''-- The Scarabs aren't that vulnerable once you've got a lot of them on the field.'' Overall, this is a pretty good and fun deck for level 3 and below. Don't even talk about T50 and False Gods; nothing can beat those upgraded superdecks unless you have a superdeck too. Perhaps an alternative would be to go for the traditional Phase Shield lock with the scarabs as your win condition rather than phase dragons. The advantage is that you have creature control - a heavy aggro deck with some steals can beat the phase lock, but this deck just eats their creatures. The disadvantage is that the scarabs are much more vulnerable and you can easily lose your kill condition. The thing you really need to be careful with are gravity shields - whilst scarabs can eat each other to reduce their own toughness, odds are if you've been churning them out they'll all be at 5 or above and you won't be able to get them down. :''-- I agree that this deck has its weaknesses. However, no decks are perfect, and no deck can counter all strategies. That's just the way Elements is.'' ::Actually, Gravity shield I would expect to become fairly popular if there were any tournament play, since it's an excellent counter to Mono-Aether decks which are traditionally reliant on Upgraded Phase Dragons. And you also have no counter to any of the other nasty permanents like Lobotimizer, Fire Shield, or Owl's Eye that can really wreck your day (and there are more besides). I've played Scarab decks before (though admittedly without the PUs) and I don't think I'd play this without some decent control, as otherwise you're just a one-trick pony; without a lucky start, you're going to be in trouble against a lot of decks. I don't doubt it's excellent against Tier 3, but then again a lot of decks are good against that. You need to be asking how good this is against t50: a mark of a good deck is that it can with reasonable regularity beat the bottom half with most cards unupgraded. ::I would personally run, if I were to play a variation on this deck: ::Mark of Gravity ::6 Time Pillar ::6 Aether Pillar ::6 Scarab ::4 Parallel Universe ::4 Dimensional Shield ::2 Reverse Time ::1 Golden Hourglass ::1 Lobotomizer ::And that's stretching it to bring it down to 30 cards. The Golden Hourglass would either be swapped out for another PU/Reverse Time/Dim. Shield depending on testing, or have another one added in so that it appears more regularly. Ideally I would convert this to a rainbow deck and add some Steals and some Blessings, and swap out the Reverse Times for Drain Life or something like that, and add some more Hourglasses and Sundials, but that may be drifting too far from the deck's original vision. PS: If you think this deck is too rainbow, then, by all means, you can just simply switch the PUs to Otyughs, and Aether Pillars to Gravity Pillars; but that way, while more heavily oriented on creature control, it will not bring the Swarm ability to its maximum potential. There are much more possibilities: e.g. you can add Anubis to Immortalize your Scarabs. Use less time factories. Scarabs don't cost much. ''-- The number of Time Pillars is to ensure you draw some from the very beginning.'' Just tried this deck today and it sucked so much compared to upgraded rainbow oty deck where it had so much more possibilities and defence mechanisms You're comparing this to an upgraded superdeck. I have yet to defeat a single God or obtain a single upgraded card, and that's my reason for disliking decks in which upgraded cards are mandatory. this deck is such a failure and 10 times slower than ur typical level 3 farm deck not to mention a high possibility of bad draw You're such a failure and 10 times slower than me not to mention that you're rude and too lazy to use correct grammar and punctuation. In my opinion this deck is much more fun than the old and boring Mono-Aether; speed is only important for grinding, and I hate grinding. You say that Oty is a failure compared to Scarab because of cost, but Oty costs 3Grav and starts at 3HP while Scarab is 2Time and starts at 1HP. Oty can start eating little things right away but scarabs can't eat ANYTHING after a summon. You need to spend 6Time on Scarabs before they can eat the same monsters that a single Oty can, and then you are left with scarabs getting left behind while one grows. Also Scarabs are fodder for all sorts of attacks and spells like Thunderstorm and even Paradox. Oty in a straight Grav deck get access to Momentum for the extra HP boost. You don't need to swarm Oty because he starts halfway big enough to start eating dragons. I admit that the scarabs got bigger than I ever got an Oty, but only after you spend out the bum on PU. This deck really is too slow unless your opponent is summoning millions too. Upside, it's the PERFECT counter for Firefly Queen + Empathic Bond. ''-- Finally, someone who appreciates this deck just a tiny bit. By cost, I didn't just mean the cost to summon; I also meant the cost to buy: Scarabs have way better effects, yet their cost to buy is only half of Otyughs. I can't believe I forgot to mention this earlier. And when I played this deck, ALL my Scarabs got the chance to grow. Late in the game, Scarabs are practically immune to any creature control beside poison (I got a Scarab to 18 HP), and even poison will take long to kill these bugs; Scarabs are almost guaranteed to be immune against paradox. And if you want a deck more oriented on devouring, switch the PUs for Otyughs.'' you suck and this deck is shit so stop this bullshit and confusing new players oty deck is superior to this shit of a deck in everyway upped or not ''-- Wow, this is THE most PHIAL reply I've ever heard. Go **** yourself, n00b, and GTFO of Elements Wiki. We don't need rude and stupid n00bs like you polluting our site.'' dude, I tried the deck, and its so f***ing fragile. you need the perfect draw to beat even lvl 3 with no chance on Top 50 or Gods. you need 4 rabs on the field in one move or you won't build up steam at all. Oty just out eats rabs and he doesn't need to go three color to do it. This deck is shit for the following reasons: no defence mechanisms, no steal no shield no healing nothing too prone to bad starting hand not enough gravity to feed all rabs even if u storm the field food to mono aether and oty decks food to rain of fire bone wall and poison monotonous like a aether since u only have 2 differnt cards in deck besides pillars to creature production to feed rabs total failure of a deck, it may do well against pure ffq but most ffq now runs with oty or mutation Ps there is no way of utilizing creature death like bone wall or bone yard which is the main reason rainbow oty is much superior to this actually nvm because I love to dominate noobs who use his deck in random pvp since it makes the game so much easier and more enjoyable for me becaus it feels super nice to pwn noobs :D Not to mention it would be major confidence booster for newbie that actually has a brain LOL you sir are a retard for comming up with such a gay deck and claiming that it was successful lol and I agree totally to above post I'm looking forward for pvp against u;) it would be total domination and don't cry when I master u ''-- Sigh... You get more immature with your every sentence. Please do not embarrass yourself further. From now on I will simply ignore you. I have no regards for a lump of organic waste like you who only knows how to defile others with your own filthiness. Good day, nobody.'' Guys, there is really absolutely no need to be rude and puerile here. If Devilord is okay with it, I'm going to refactor the comments when I get some time because frankly you're acting like children playing a game of Halo. Please at least try to use proper spelling, punctuation and grammar, and offer up some constructive criticism of the deck rather than random insults - otherwise I suspect you're going to find yourself unwelcome very quickly. If you think there are problems with this deck, you're welcome to express that opinion, but there is absolutely no need to fling faeces at the page which just fouls up the place for everyone. Play nice. ''-- No, leave his comments. Don't delete them. I want normal people like us to see how much of a total and absolute failure of a n00b he is. I am not slightly bothered by his unimaginably rude behavior and terrible grammar, spelling, and punctuation, because of course, garbage like him aren't capable of anything else. Clean up other comments if you may, but leave his comments exactly as they were. Please.'' Lol owned ''-- You are the one that have been owned. Wait, no. I got owned, because I was forced to dirty my own brain, hands and keyboard by insulting you. I would have much preferred to spend that five minutes of my life doing something else.'' You can be civil and take the high ground by not swearing, but the deck still sucks. It's a Lvl 2 deck that nobody should use. I don't know how many people have to say it to you. It takes too many turns, too many cards, and too many quanta for a crappy combo. Lol sorry to interrupt of arguement but I think you are the noob here for comming up with this deck and saying it owns, because all it does is to help others to pwn u I actually agree with the guy that you called organic waste because he just listed all the weakness of ur deck yet you provided to counter-arguement about how you can handle such situations. I'm sorry but all these swearing and noob calling make you look like the asshole here. :Making multiple posts claiming to be different people isn't really all that smart when you're not very good at it, kid. Since you're clearly trolling I'm just going to start removing your posts if you can't be civil. omg how did u find out lol I was posting with my iphone at different locations!!!!! ''-- Sure, he listed this deck's weaknesses. That doesn't bother me, since I'm actually trying to IMPROVE this deck. What makes him organic waste is that he is rude, homophobic, and too lazy to use any correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation, not to mention he is the first one who insulted me, and started this whole mess; he could have said it nicely, told me how to improve, instead of calling me a gay retard. Constructive criticism is completely welcome, but I do not tolerate flaming and trolling. Oh, trust me, I AM going to be civil about this. From now on, that person is going to be simply ignored, until he can at least speak to me nicely and not using a swear word for every three word he types. I apologize for my counter-flaming, it will not happen again; I will ignore him until he stops flaming me.'' Wow. It seems like this pseudo-human tried to delete my entire article. But it's futile; some kind person simply reverted the article to its previous version (thank you, whoever dit it). I guess I can't expect anything more from a speck of dirt like "it". I'm sorry, I know I promised not to flame anymore, but this "thing" is just pathetic beyond imagination. "It" may play the game better than me, but in real life "it" is just a pitiful and immature child of a less evolved species. May "it" rot in Hell. All right. Enough of this nonsense. I'm trying to make a Rainbow Scarab deck. Any help with this? My first version of the deck is in this link: http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/49117?page=4 It may suck, because it was my first attempt ever to make a rainbow deck. Test out that deck if you will (I don't have the money to do it myself), and tell me how I can make it better. Replies to comments by Bloodshadow No problem, it took all of five seconds to revert it. That's the thing about vandalising wikis - it's often simpler to correct than it was to vandalise in the first place so the person's time that's being wasted is more often the vandal's. As for the rainbow deck - it looks like you're hitting all the bases with the cards, but the immediate thing that springs out at me is the fact that it's 60 cards. Sure, rainbow decks are often bigger, but I'm worried you're diluting your win condition a bit much. I notice you have some card draw in there as well, so that may be less of a problem. Personally I would change to Time mark so that you can have your Hourglasses hastening every turn. The other change I would make is to remove the Fallen Elfs and swap them out for some creature control spells like Freeze, Bolts or Reverse Time. Even some steals or dimension shields if you're heading that way. I don't have the time to test the deck for you at the moment, but it looks like you're on the right path. All right, guys. From now on, when we leave a message, we should all sign our names, so there will be no more cases of that pathetic troll trying to trick me by pretending to be multiple other people. All unsigned replies will be ignored. OK... About the rainbow Scarab deck. I put the Fallen Elves in there, so they can upgrade the Skeletons into Abominations or something better. I saw the advice to add some Elves for a rainbow deck on the Elements forum. Anyone else with any ideas and advices? And can anyone test out a rainbow Scarab deck? Devilord Bloodshadow 01:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Comment by some random person this deck is terrible in pvp. has no way to deal with shields or weapons, easily controlled. This comment was left on the article page. I have moved it to the talk page. Devilord Bloodshadow 22:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am aware that this deck has some weaknesses. That's why I'm trying to come up with a Rainbow Scarab deck. Devilord Bloodshadow 22:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) what to do against gravity shield? 08:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm a new player and I earned the cards for this deck using my Mono-Dark deck, thinking that it could be used to take on False Gods. In practice I have found it very difficult to use this deck even on level 1 and level 2 fights. There are just too many ways to shut the scarabs down. Thank god I kept my old cards, but it's going to be a challenge saving up 100 coins to change my Mark back to Dark. As fun as it is when it works, it's really not all that effective. I'm going to try one of the cheap scaredgirl variants next and hope I have better luck. I realize you don't approve of negative feedback, sir, but I personally feel misled by your article. You claimed that this was a good deck for taking on False Gods. This has not been my experience in the field. Hopefully this Lobotomizer will be useful in whatever rainbow deck I build, because I can't get my free Owl's Eye now. I do not remember saying that this deck will work against False Gods. If my memory made a mistake on me, then allow me to clarify here: this deck does NOT work against the Gods. The alternative strategy 2 (Rainbow Scarab) made by Scaredgirl might work, but not the original Locust deck. By now I pretty much understand that the original deck sucks, so it's OK. If you like Scarabs, then I suggest you use the Rainbow Scarab deck. Devilord Bloodshadow 23:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Rainbow Scarab is a very good set for PVP also. This is my Rainbow Scarab Set(click link below) http://www.filefront.com/14787345/pawnt.bmp/ In this picture you see I am basicly invisble gaining over half my hp back a hand, and dealing pretty well 3/4 of there full hp bar. xD and my deck looks like this(click link below) http://www.filefront.com/14787539/Cards.bmp --- Raymond Schmidt I quite like this deck, it's fun to play although not that powerful (I regularly lose to lvl 3): the lack of healing is a serious serious problem and it's very vulnerable to bad draws. Something I'd strongly suggest adding is a few momentum cards - on the page it says there's a bug that makes the scarabs lose devour but that's never happened to me, and momentum is incredibly useful. +1 health at the beginning can be extremely handy and the ignore-shield effect can save the game, since there are a few (firewall, gravity shield) that are essentially insta-lose for this deck, and even if it's just a damage reduction shield the fact that you're generally not doing that much damage anyway makes a big difference. Best of all. since parallel universe copies momentum you really only need a couple, and not even necessarily a gravity pillar (although I added one anyway because of devourers). I'm not entirely sure about Lobotomizer vs. Eternity - I picked Lobotomizer, but suspect Eternity might be a better bet. Although you can add Reverse Times, I have enough bad draws involving getting no Scarabs at the beginning that I'm reluctant to add any more cards to the deck, and there are many situations where I want to get rid of a creature until my scarabs can take it. Plus, I generally have more time quantums than I know what to do with anyhow. 19:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I admit it. I was a complete and total n00b when I first made this deck months or years ago. Now that I look back on it, this deck seems terrible; it's not even optimized to 30 cards. So yeah, the creator of this deck had deemed this deck to be terrible. Say bad things about this deck if you will, because they're probably true. However, there is a possibility of using the new card Fractal to replace Parallel Universe. A single Fractal will create up to 8 Scarabs, so that might work better. Devilord Bloodshadow 01:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I tried a fractal scarab deck in the trainer and although it could easily mean a nearly full field of 3/20 scarabs in lvl 3 matches, it didn't have the speed and defense to deal with half-breeds or FG, although I may have been able to tweak it a bit for optomisation, I doubt I could have taken on most FG. I found that the ability to eat 20 creatures in 1 turn was rather useless since nearly all AI opponents only play 1 a turn. At some point I plan to try a rainbow deck with 1 or 2 scarabs and a fractal card to compare it to otyghs in the same deck. Robsta43 02:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) New Card! An awesome card for this deck would be the new card, fractal. Even if you only have 1 scarab on the field, Fractal! Your entire hand is filled with scarabs. Now you can destroy the opponent. =) Edit:Oops, didn't read the other comments, but still, its a good card, also maybe a mummy, which can summon scarabs on its own. 15:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I tried out this deck, and was really disappointed in how it played out. Even the stripped-down Time deck (30 cards, 6 Devonian Dragons, 2 Golden Hourglasses, 2 Procrastination, 1 Eternity, 4 Reverse Times, 16-18 Time Factories) has a better win ratio against level 3. When your deck build dies time and time again on only level 3, it's time to change it. Feedback Does this deck work well? Any improvements I can do to make this deck better? Not bad. The only problem is health regen. For that, I added 1-3 Black Holes (gravity alchemy), and it kicks a$$ vs rainbow decks. Also, i was pvping a friend, and he had a GravShield. For those situations, have 1-2 scarabs above 5, but all other 5 or below. It becomes a grindfest, extremely slow, but works. The smaller scarabs inflict whatever damage they have, while the bigger ones eat up any oncoming enemies. Just make sure you don't summon anymore. I really like this deck in that it kicks Dark butt (most of my friends are Dark), since Dark mostly relies on small vampire creatures (eaten) and permanent control (only pillars, maybe rare wep). It also rocks when your opponent plays boneyard early on, when they don't know about your Scarabs. Good job! -Leo Unfortunately, I sold a Pharaoh before i knew what it was worth. Crossing my fingers for another. So far this deck has beaten all of my enemies. (Not very many yet) Thanks! -Collin